A Cat's Dilemma (One-Shot)
by SlytherNoir
Summary: Felix really didn't expected that things would turn out his way. He always liked Bridgette, but when he received that ring and the strange creature within it... Things changed. And now, 1 year later, he still has no clue what the heck he's doing.


-Felix!!!!!

He sighed, closing his book. "Not today."

-Felix! Ah, there you are! Silly boy, I almost thought you were avoiding me! - she said, a bright smile across her face.

-Maybe because I was.

-Oh. I- I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the circus with me this weekend… You know, they aren't usually here, and I heard their show is so much better than last year's, so…

He groaned, irritated, and walked away, marching towards the library and leaving Bridgette alone.

-Oh… maybe next time, then… - shrugged the girl, disappointed.

It was always like that: whenever she tried to talk to Felix and invite him to do something nice with her, he dismissed it, and oftenly not in a gentle way. But she was persistent, and she knew that her hard work should pay off. Someday.

-Why do you keep on doing this?

-Uh?

-You know. Every time Bridgette tries and gets to talk with you, you cut her off the rudest way possible. I might be your friend, Felix, but I still think you should maybe try to be nicer to people.

-C'mon, Allegra, you know that's off limits. - he retorted, without even looking up. An uncomfortable minute later, he noticed she was still staring at him and finally looked at her. - She doesn't give me a second, godamnit! She's always THERE, stalking me, I don't like that! I don't like her!

-Felix we all know it was the other way around until last year. I just don't know what made you change SOOO bad. It's almost like you just know how to like somebody if they will treat you like trash or if they don't like you back.

-It's not like that! - exploded him, his cheeks blushing, which caused Allegra to start giggling quietly. Seeing that reaction only made him blush even harder. - Besides- started him, before cutting off.

-Besides…? - she repeated, mockingly. Being friends with that nerdy asshole surely paid off sometimes.

-besidesyouknowilikeladybugandimsurebridgettewoulndtlikemeifsheknewimsuchanasshole.

-What was that?

-I said, you know I like Ladybug!, and I'm sure Bridgette wouldn't like me if she knew how much of an asshole I really am!

-That's better!

-I hate you.

-No you don't. - smiled Allegra, playing with her braid. -And the question is not Bridgette wouldn't like you. She knows you're an asshole. Girl is smart. The question is you are INFANTUATED with Ladybug, now that she's the untouchable one, and you're afraid to get close to people because of what happened to your mother. Am I right?

-Whatever.

-Hey, where you going?

-I got Chinese this afternoon.

-Um-hum. OK.

-Whatever.

-Bye, crabby catty!

-Until tomorrow, lazy fox. - grinned him. Only Allegra to get that kind of reaction out of him.

Allegra was snorting with laughter when he left, thinking about how cute her friend was when flustered. Luckily she wasn't into boys, otherwise she knew she could be in Bridgette's shoes. "Such fools!" She thought, packing her stuff. It wasn't only Felix that had a schedule. After all, a melody had to master that flute.

-Where is Ladybug?

-Why you want to know?

-Because yes, CHAT NOIR. I can be worried of my friend, can't I?

-You're ridiculous. Like if she even liked you.

-She doesn't like you either. But at least I get to TALK to her without being scoffed out. Isn't it?

-Shut up. - he murmured, looking away. Sometimes Melodie really reminded of him of someone… he just didn't know who. But he knew she was surely a pain in the butt.

-Sorry, I'm late. Melodie. Chat Noir.

-Hi!

-Hello, My Lady! How you're doing this night, my beautiful dream?

Ladybug and Melodie both rolled their eyes, unimpressed.

-Can't you be more professional? You're such annoying. - commented Bug, while jumping away.

-Ah!!

-Good job, Romeo. - laughed the musician, jumping after the other hero.

-Blah blah blah. Why I even try! - he murmured, and started running after his teammates. He was already accustomed to that, but he didn't like it even a bit.

But for Chat Noir, this night was being specially horrible. He still remembered how Bridgette looked at him when he declined. She always had that kind of expressions when he rejected her, but now it was worse. "Maybe it's because of the circus." He pondered, jumping across the rooftops. "Last time the circus was in town… it was the other way around. If only I haven't found this stupid ass ring, I could be with Bri now."

After a few moments of imagining and leaping in the air, Chat noticed that his companions were nowhere in sight. "Where the heck are them?" How could he lose them so quickly? "Great job, Felix. Really awesome." - he cursed, grabbing his baton to try and call one of the girls, when he subtly heard voices in a near balcony.

-Where is that cat?!

He was about to answer Ladybug's question when Melodie snorted: -Honestly, who cares? Must be flirting with a poor lady.

-I wouldn't doubt it.

-Yeah. So, what happened? You asked that guy out?

That catches his attention. Silently, he moved closer, and started to watch the scene. Ladybug was sitting in a chair and Melodie was leaning her shoulder against a wall, listening to her carefully. They acted like they had been friends for ages. "When did they become so close?"

Ladybug sighed heavily before saying anything.

-Yeah, I did. He rejected me, though. The rudest way possible.

-Geez. Sorry this happened.

-Yeah. I just don't understand it, you know. He always acted like he liked me. I mean, he's cold and frigid with everyone, and has been like that since forever, but… He at least talked to me.

She took a pause before continuing, nostalgic and also saddened. -We were part of this group, you know, and even when he didn't like much of our group, he was always there, and always next to me. I could count on him. He even asked me out sometimes. I accepted of course, but… I thought they were like… friendship dates? Something like that. I didn't gave it much attention…

-And then there was that faithful day… exactly a year ago. He asked me to go to the circus with him. I… I rejected him. Said I had a date. His voice was cracking when he said it was okay… And the next day he was away from me. He was colder to me than anyone else. It was… I had NEVER seen something like that. And that was when I realized I like him. A lot. I always did. It just took me A LOT longer to realize that.

-Ladybug… that… that is horrible. - said Melodie, shocked. It hit her to close at home. That guy surely acted like Felix.

-And… And I guess I should have realized sooner. I mean, he's not a nice person. He's actually more of a douchebag. He's arrogant, cold, distant, selfish, and thinks he's better than everyone. He doesn't say what he thinks, and he doesn't let people guess what he's feeling. The only person he talks to is his childhood best friend, and even then! And o. Top of that he's a jerk. Even then… I still remained by his side. I was so fond of him… and I didn't even notice. I guess that's why he's so mad at me now…

The flutist moved closer, and tried to take her hand. -Bug… it's not your fault…

-Yeah… But even so… I still feel kinda responsible for that… - she said, pulling her hand away from Melodie's touch -And then… I have been trying to make it up… To make it better! But I think I mess it up really good every time. I don't know what he thinks of me… And I don't think I want to… I might as well give up, you know? It's a waste of time… both mine and his.

-Yeah… Hey, talking about waste, where did that stray go?

-Uh? You're right, he hasn't come yet… maybe he found someone to fight…?

-I'm calling him. - said the player, picking her flute up.

"Nope, I'm outta here" thought Chat as he quickly jumped down to the street, running. He was already a few quarters away when his baton rang, and just in time, because he had just noticed a robbery nearby.

-Finally! Where the heck are you? I've been taking down those idiots by myself all night!

-Ah come on, as if you could take someone down alone. -she said from the other side of the line. He could clearly hear Ladybug's snorting in the background, but he was too confused by what he witnessed to be angry.

-Hahaha. Come over already. - and sent them the location.

It wasn't long until they arrived, but Chat had already taken down half of the robbers. They finished up quickly, but the girls didn't quite understand why he was so hurried up to call an end to that patrol.

-I have work to do. It's not like all I do is this hero nonsense.

-Yeah, whatever.

-Uh, the sad loverboy is feeling bad today? - snickered a heavy, thick voice.

-Shut up, Plagg.

-Why? Your Lady made you hurt?

Felix played with his ring, pensative. Now he was even more angry about his life. Ladybug's conversation with Melodie… his head was spinning around, and none of his thoughts were making sense to him. But of three things he was sure: Bridgette was Ladybug, Bridgette was hurt because of him, and that ring was certainly the worst thing that ever happened in his life.

-Kid. Kid. Kid.

-Oh my gosh, Plagg, say it at once! Geez! You only think about this stupid Camembert! Can't you see I have stuff to do? - exploded him, scaring the little creature. Bit when he looked up, Plagg just had a comprehensive look in his eyes, along with a lot of sadness. -Sorry.

-It's okay, kid. I know this is hard for you. It's never easy for the wielders a of the cat miraculous, but for you… it got a little out of hand. - the tiny cat moved closer and sat in a book with a deep sigh. -But trust me, I know how you feel… and I know how awful it is.

Felix half-smiled, noticing how the Kwami finally started to open up to him, but his curiosity took his best and he asked, surprised: -Wait, what do you mean you know how I feel? You don't like anyone! Or… do you…?

Platt snorted, laughing: -C'mon, kid, you really think Camembert is the only thing I care about!? I have a girlfriend, boy!

-What!?

-Yeah. Why the surprise? Cat got your tongue!? - it said, in a funny tone, only to start laughing again.

-I, uh… - Felix even started, but the laughing was too much. He knew Plagg wouldn't stop soon. Also, when at least Plagg didn't cause him such bad luck when laughing.

"At least there's no books falling on my head now.", thought the boy, before tripping on the carpet and falling face first on the ground. "Argh. Too soon", completed him, getting up. But Plagg's words at least had an impact on him. And he had no idea how to proceed now.

The next morning, Allegra was surprised when Felix arrived at school in a hurry and pulled her to a corner. That DEFINITELY was not usual of him.

-Felix, what the heck!

-Allegra, shut up! I got something to tell you! - he exclaimed, checking the halls to see if anyone was coming. -And I need your help.

She was so surprised she couldn't even form a sentence. Felix didn't even noticed her dead stare, and neither that he was still holding her shoulders still, he only started his ranting, so quickly thay the only words Allegra could process were 'Ladybug', 'Bridgette' and 'jerk'. And coming from hhim these words could mean a LOT of different things.

-Felix! Calm down! I can't even understand you, the only words I heard were Ladybug, Bridgette and jerk! I don't even know the context, how the heck am I supposed to help you if I can't tell what you're meaning!

He stopped mid-sentence, offended, and just quietly stared at his friend. He wasn't really used to getting scolded by people, even more Allegra. Slowly, he took his hand out of her shoulders and started, carefully:

-Sorry. I said, I found out Bridgette is Ladybug. And that I'm even more of an idiot I thought before.

Allegra's eyes widened as she heard him. He could hear when she silently whispered, 'the fuck…"

-Al? Al, why are you so shocked?

-First of all, no. Second, why? And third. How!?

-Okay. First, yes. Second. I don't know. Third, I overheard hear talking about me with Melodie yesterday.

-What!?

-I said, I heard Melodie and Ladybug talking about me yesterday!

-That's impossible! We were nowhere near to your hou- Damn.

-Wow, wow, wow. You're Melodie!? The heck!

-You were spying on us!? And how can you be such a flirt around Ladybug, you pest! You can't say a thing!

-Ah, whatever, we're both liars, etc etc.

-And Bri… Actually it makes senses. They're basically the same.

-Yeah, I know it.

-And now I'll kill you, Fe.

-What?! What the hella heck, Allegra!

-Felix, I remember EXACTLY the day you told me you only wanted Ladybug to kiss you to take out that ring.

-What, I never said that to you!

-Oh. Maybe I spied you too… Yeeks.

-At least we know for sure we're both freaking idiots.

-Yeah.

-So what you gonna do?

-I'll go to the circus with Bridgette today.

-What? You telling her?!?

-Freaking watch me.

-Felix no!

-Felix yes!

[Cut to the circus]

-Felix, I'm so happy you came! But… what changed your mind?

-Eh… a little bug told me!

-You mean a little birdie, right?

-Yeah, of course!

-You know you're still a jerk, right?

-Bri, I'm the jerkest of the jerks. I'm Mr. Douchebag. There's not even arguing with that.

-Glad you know. Because you're gonna pay for that.

-Darn it.

*Allegra at the background, deadpan stare. "These dorks were made for each other."*


End file.
